


Just Talk

by ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Depression, F/M, Making Out, Post Pacifist Ending, blue skeleton tongue, reader is female, reader isn't frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party that Papyrus decided to throw for you, you notice a certain smaller skeleton disappeared. Some sad, and some happy things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talk

It was late. Perhaps too late for you to be wandering upstairs towards the familiar sight of Sans' bedroom, maybe just a little too late for you to be wondering where he went off to. But the party downstairs was becoming too much, too many questions from everyone, too many yells of drunken laughter and too many people. You were never one for crowds anyway. 

Papyrus had thrown a large party that night, saying he wanted to celebrate making friends with you. You told him you didn't want a big party but, him being who he was, he was set on that idea, and he certainly went through with it. He invited practically everyone you knew, too. 

It was fun at first. There was laughter, big smiles and pats on the back. People started various different games, one of which being 7 minutes in heaven. You refused to participate in most though. You mainly stayed around your closest friends, those being Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys. Although it was nice to have everyone else here, too. 

But you were sick of talking to everyone. You had always been a solitary person, preferring your own company over a large group, but tonight, you wanted to be with one particular skeleton. He had randomly disappeared in the middle of the celebration, and you found yourself growing more and more worried about him the longer he was absent. 

You step up to his door, quietly, hoping no one downstairs noticed you leave, and try to open it. It's locked. You frown and dig the key out of your pocket, wondering why he would've locked himself in his room. You shove the key in the keyhole and open the door quietly. 

The room is dim, the only light coming from the fading dusk skies outside the open window. The room is void of Sans, must to your surprise and slight worriment. The trash in his room was normal, as was the unmade bed and flashlight sticking awkwardly out of the lamp, but you knew he never kept his window open. 

You crept over to it and peer out, looking around. Immediately you feel the effects of the cold on your bare skin, and you shiver. Pushing it aside, you look at the wall above. Much to your surprise, you see a short rope ladder up above you, dangling dangerously over the edge of the house. It appeared to be attached to the small flat area that ran along their roof. 

You frown and grab onto it, turning yourself to that you could pull yourself up to climb. You feel fear at the thought of turning your back towards such a long fall; but you push the fear aside, unconvincingly telling yourself you'd be fine. 

You precariously pull yourself onto the roof of the house, breathing a sigh of relief that you didn't fall. Your heart rate is over the top, but you manage to ignore it. You are met with the sight of Sans' slumped form, sitting cross legged, facing away from you. He doesn't appear to notice your presence. 

You slowly and quietly stand, not wanting to disturb him. You didn't know what he was doing, or if he wanted you up here. Did he want this little spot to remain a secret? 

You see smoke rise from before him, slowly rising and fading into the sky. Your eyebrows lace together, confusion bubbling to the surface. Was he smoking?

You stalk towards him and sit, startling him a bit. He looked at you with dull eyes. 

"I didn't know skeletons even could smoke." You mutter, shifting your body into a more comfortable position. He chuckled, flicking the small cigarette away. It's sparks faded away in the snow. 

"There's a lot of impossible things that happen down here." He replies without skipping a beat. You can tell immediately there's something wrong, he was acting quite aloof, and just the fact that he left the party like this really told you there was something bothering him. He avoids your gaze. 

You hated the thought of him being like this. You'd been in love with the witty monster for a long time, and seeing him unhappy was practically unbearable. You frowned with thought. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" You say, looking at him with wide eyes. His gaze falters and he looks at you for just a moment, before his usual composure returns. He seems to shift away just a tiny bit, just enough that you notice. 

"Nothing. Just a little uh, 'bone' tired... Heh.." He attempts to brush your worry off like he always does, but you know better. It's more than fatigue. The pinpricks of light that acted as his eyes trail away, his grin dissipating slightly. 

The corner of your lips etched downwards, and you slid closer to him so your legs are touching. You see him visibly trying to keep his cool as he idly played with his sleeve. You shiver with cold, but manage to ignore it. 

"Sans... You can talk to me. Tell me anything and I'll be right here. I can tell there's something wrong." You press, trying not to sound forceful, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched a bit. You drew your hand away. 

"Look, (Y/N), I'm fine. Just a little sick of the drunk 'numbskulls' downstairs..." He trailed off and you see tears gather in his eyes, he was trying to hold back but you see him breaking, and you grab his hand and lace your fingers. It was odd to have bones between your fingers instead of skin, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. 

A sob ripped through him and he buried his face in your shoulder, his body shaking. You drew him into your arms; it's a little difficult as he's bigger than you, but you manage. He nuzzles into the crook of your neck, you could feel his tears staining your bare skin, and you start to rock him slightly, letting the silence and your touch comfort him. He shook harshly. 

His arms wrapped around your waist as he hugged you back, his hands clutching at the cloth of your shirt. He was surprisingly warm, considering he was only a skeleton, and you welcomed the warmth he provided. 

After a few long moments, he draws back, wiping tears of his cheekbones. You smiled softly and moved his hand away, instead wiping the tears away yourself. You want his warmth back, but you don't say as much. 

You don't ask why he's sad. But you let him pour his heart out. He tells you how guilty he always feels about not being able to keep you and Papyrus completely safe, how he knows about the different timelines and having to witness yourself, and at times, Papyrus, die thousands of times. He says he wishes it would all just stop. You didn't know about any of it, but you listened silently anyway. 

When he finished, you hug him tight, it's all you can do. 

When he finally stopped shaking so hard, you grabbed his hands and led him to stand. His gaze was piercing. 

"Let me confess something, too, Sans." You say, feeling your heart begin to race in anticipation. 

You lean in and whisper, "I'm in love with you." 

He freezes for a moment and his grip on your hands tighten. You're worried for a moment you were about to be rejected. 

"I'm in love with you, too." He says back, voice low. He lets go of your hands and wraps his arms around your waist, drawing you into a hug. You hug back, trying to contain your glee. You didn't have to worry about being rejected any longer. 

He seems to be feeling better now, much to your relief, and the white points in his eyes seemed to glow just a bit brighter now. You smiled into the soft and fluffy hood of his coat. 

After a long while of you just standing there in each other's embrace, you decide it's a good idea to return back to his room. Especially when your shivering began to be harsh. However, not back to the party. Not just yet. 

You climb down the ladder and force yourselves through the window. As soon as it's possible, Sans has his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your cheek with his teeth. You realize this must be some sort of skeleton kiss, and you smile, enjoying the affection, even if you weren't entirely used to it yet. You feel a tinge of pink dusk your cheeks. 

He ran his fingers down your back and under your shirt, tracing up your spine and making you shiver. You giggled a bit and allowed him to trace all along your skin, knowing it was probably quite foreign to him. He seems to enjoy himself. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, causing your breasts to be pressed against his chest. You smiled flirtatiously, knowing he noticed quickly enough, and you planted kisses all along his cheekbones and teeth. 

He led you to lay on the bed, not before he pulled off your shirt. His hands ghosted along your skin, making you shutter at some moments. He was quite delicate, almost as if he was worried he'd damage your tender skin, and you smile, happy you could share this type of intimacy with him. 

"So soft..." He says, seeming so fascinated with you, with how you feel, and you can't help but giggle at his cute look of awe. 

Somehow, his permanent grin seemed to widen. You grinned back, feeling giddy. 

"I love you, and I'm sorry I never told you, I should've told you, shouldn't I have?" He says, obviously forcing himself not to start rambling. You just chuckle and nuzzle into the fluffy hood on his jacket, mumbling an 'it's ok.' 

You both continued to move around, content to just explore each other, feel the foreign landscapes of one another's body. He especially seemed to enjoy tracing his hands up and down the curves of your waist, and you found yourself unzipping his jacket and tracing fingers down his ribs in response. He shuttered when you touched the especially sensitive lower ones, letting out a small moan of appreciation. You rolled on top of him, using this opportunity to kiss and lick at his ribs. It was an odd texture and taste, but not unpleasant, which you were grateful for. He moaned lowly, closing his eyes in pleasure as you continued to lick his bones. 

When his moans began to escalate, he suddenly grabbed your hands and flipped you over so he was on top, pinning your arms up above your head. You eyes went a bit wide when you saw his right eye begin to glow blue, the other pinpoint of light in his left socket fizzing out. 

After a moment, he opened his mouth and a bright blue tongue was visible. You were a bit fascinated by this, and you met his eyes. Before you could utter a word, he lent down and started to lick and nibble at your neck. You lifted your head, allowing him better access to your skin, and he gladly took that opportunity and trailed his tongue under your jawline, causing moans to escape your throat. 

The magical tongue was surprisingly slick and warm, which you found odd considering he made it using magic. You don't argue or ask him about it though, you're enjoying this way too much for that. 

Suddenly, the door bursts open. 

You both freeze, Sans' tongue disappearing along with the blue in his eye. Light flooded into the room. 

The door was held open by a stunned-looking Papyrus, his mouth hanging open in surprise. The sight of Sans atop you with his legs tightly affixed to your sides, your arms pinned above you, certainly seemed to throw him off. 

"Uh, um..." For once, the tall skeleton didn't seem to having anything to say. All you could do was feebly smile at him, trying not to laugh. 

"H-hey Pap." Sans says, attempting to give him a reassuring smile. He stared at you two for a good few moments. 

"Everyone's been wondering where you two went off to!" He says, loud as he always is. You looked up at Sans, trying not to giggle. 

"W-well we were getting a bit tired of the party..." You say feebly. 

"Look, I'm trying to get to the bone zone here," Sans winked, "so could we maybe have a little time?" 

The look of horror that dawned on Papyrus' face had him slamming the door behind him. You laughed, loving how innocent and naïve he tended to be. 

You looked up at Sans and he returned your gaze, smiling. 

"As much fun as we were having, I think it's time I sleep." You say, having felt tired all of a sudden. He mumbled an agreement before laying on the mattress beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and drawing you in. The noise from the party was a dull buzz in your ears, and you were happy to be away from the crowd and instead in his arms. 

"You know, I only came up here to talk..." You mumble into his chest. 

He laughed, the noise a beautiful sound in your ears, causing you to smile and cuddle up closer to him. His grip tightened around you. 

"So much for just talking, huh?" He says. You feel your eyes begin to close, but still you nod. 

"Goodnight, verte-babe." He whispers, trying not to laugh too loudly. 

You're already asleep.


End file.
